the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasks to the Mask
The list of tasks and clues that lead to the Mask of Anubis. They are very difficult and requires help from the House. They require a heavy knowledge of Ancient Egyptian Culture. Some of them are even deadly and Sibuna must be very careful, because they often have only one chance to solve the task. The Book of Isis This clue was found in Sarah's doll by Victor in "House of Hello / House of Dolls". When Victor solved the riddle, the panel in the Frobisher Library was empty. The Book of Isis was really hidden in the Frobisher study. But instead of The Book of Isis being hidden there was a spare key for the Mask of Anubis panel. The key was not originally found by Victor because it was hidden under the lining of the panel. "An athenaeum is the place to look Lift the wings to find the book Hidden in this book of old Water of life, and tears of gold." Discovering the tunnels The tunnels were discovered when Sarah's Dollhouse lit up, revealing a secret drawer below the dollhouse which held a map of the Tunnels. Nina guesses that this means that there are tunnels below the house because the map was under the Dollhouse. Discovering the antechamber When Nina & Fabian found the Victorian Lock in the Cellar, they did some digging to find the combination. The solution, "1890", is the year that Anubis House was built. The Snake Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Thoth' Part 1 - The Beacon In order to gain further access to the Tunnels from the Antechamber, Sibuna found a bookcase. When a certain book is pulled back, the bookcase rotates to inside the tunnel. From there, Ra's beacon scans those who have entered. Whoever doesn't have an Amulet from the Antechamber is blinded by the light. Clues When Amber is blinded by the Beacon, Nina, Fabian, & Amber hear a recorded riddle from Robert Frobisher-Smythe. "To those who have trespassed where they do not belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc." Solution In order to avoid the Beacon blinding them, whoever is getting scanned must wear one of the Amulets they found in the Antechamber. If hay are not they will be blinded until sunset of the next day. Part 2 - The Books To unlock the key to the next Task, Sibuna must solve the anagram to form "Robert Frobisher-Smythe". Solution To form Robert's name, Sibuna uses some books found in the swiveling bookcase and in the Frobisher Library. Part 3 - The Cube Once the key was revealed to be a small cube, Sibuna had to transform it into a pyramid in order to unlock the doorway to the next Task. Clues Sarah's Dollhouse forms a triangular crack in one of it's walls. Solution Nina breaks the cube into pieces & reassembles it into a pyramid shape. The Ibis Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Sobek' Part 1 - The Hopscotch Task In order to continue, Sibuna has to play a game of hopscotch. However, if they make a mistake, the ceiling comes down and keeps the mask hidden forever. Clues After the ceiling almost traps Amber, Nina, and Fabian hear a recorded riddle from Robert Frobisher-Smythe. "Traverse the grid of step or hop, follow the sequence do not stop, all must complete the hopscotch test, before the ceiling stays at rest." Sarah's Dollhouse gives a visual clue of animals, indicating the correct pattern for the Hopscotch Test. Solution The correct pattern is cow, sheep, dog, duck, cat. This task must have been turned off somehow as Victor was able to get past it even though he didn't know the pattern and Patricia was able to get past whilst blinded by the Beacon because, like the riddle said : "the ceiling stays at rest". Part 2 - The Bridge In order to cross the chasm, Sibuna must place a bridge over it. Clues Nina finds a painting in the Frobisher Library depicting ancient egyptians walking across a bridge shaped like a crocodile. Solution After finding a lever in a set of "crocodile teeth," the bridge is released from the wall. Sibuna then puts it in place over the chasm. Part 3 - The Pendulum Task Crossing the Pendulum Task. While crossing the bridge, pendulums shaped like the sun & moon swing through. Solution Finding the rhythm to the pendulums so that you can walk through it with no problems. The small vent door on the other side then stops the pendulums when you push it. Part 4 - The Tunnel Alfie in the Tunnel added, In order to open the impasse blocking Sibuna, they must traverse a small tunnel until they reach a lever. Solution Facing phobias like claustrophobia and bugs to be able to pull the lever at the end of the tunnel which opens the impasse. The Crocodile Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Neith' The Spiderweb Test In order to move on, Sibuna must traverse through a room full of deadly threads and find a large spider. There's also three hooks hanging on different colored threads. The silver thread causes a sting like a spider bite, the yellow thread causes its victims to hallucinate and panic, and the red thread effect was not discovered, but hinted to cause a fatal death (hint : the scarlet thread will may spell you doom" from the clue inside the silver spider). Clues Sarah's Dollhouse was found to hold a clue to the Spiderweb Test. "Upon the foundation on which this house rests lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armourer and scholar's hollow, the silver thread of fate you must follow." On the large silver spider Sibuna found there was another clue. "To pass beyond the weavers throne, lay her daughters in their home, move with care through her poisoned loom, the scarlet thread may spell your doom." Solution After finding the mother spider, and removing its daughters from inside it, you must put the daughters on the their hooks according to the color on their backs. The large spider must be placed in the imprint near the beginning of the web. The Spider Amulet is based on this 'The Chamber of Sekhmet' The Alchemy Task In order to move on, Sibuna must mix a series of chemicals into an explosive brew which will allow entrance to the next task. Clues Nina discovers riddles on the wall of the chamber. "Black Liquid Gon. The taste of the Great Bitter Lake. Balm of the Nomad. Oil of the Egyptian Wedding Flower. Sweet Scent of Mourning essence. Fire of Prometheus." (Mentioned by Nina in the chemistry lab.) Solution Sibuna must choose six ingredients and place them in Sekhmet's mixer, which leads the mix to the door, blowing it up if the mix is correct. The Lion Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Hathor' |205x205px]] The Horn Task Sibuna must use the 4 horns in the room to somehow open the passage to the next Task. However, the song is very old and requires an Ox Bell. Clues The dollhouse lights up and Sibuna find a tiny piece of music that says to play to the Song of Hathor. They do not know the song and nobody alive has ever heard it. Solution You must play the Song of Hathor correctly in order for the next Tunnel to be opened, otherwise the ceiling will collapse after a few failed tries. The Camel Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Horus' The Reflector Task The beam created from the sun and moon must be used to unlock the next tunnel. However, you need 6 reflective items with a special falcon crest on them. Clues Sarah's Dollhouse moved its figurines to which room the reflectors were hidden in. " On six little stars that borrow light, the secret falcon takes its flight, seek the star in the jackals lair, be always vigilant and beware, for the quester who completes this task, shall find the chamber of the mask." The Zodiac on the chamber wall has clues to the reflectors, but they are incomplete, unlike the one in the Book of Isis, which Victor has in his hands. Solution Sibuna must find all six reflectors and place them on the stands in order to reflect the light to create a consetellation shaped like a falcon and open the chamber of the Mask. This is what they think is the last task, Frobisher-smythes did not lie, since after that chamber they do find the mask but their is one final task to receive the mask. 'Reflectors Needed' 1. Victor Rodenmaar Sr.'s golden pocket watch (clue : time - gold). 2. Sarah's music box mirror (clue : music - mirror). 3. Sarah's doll's glass eye (clue : doll - marble) 4. A medicine cup in the kitchen (clue : cup - ankh) 5. A glass hexagon in a mosaic of Osiris in the Frobisher Library (clue : osiris - sarcophagus). 6. The stain glass window shard of the sun in the attic (clue : sun - wave). Secret Tunnel This part of the tunnels is located below the dining room. Sibuna found the secret door in this chamber. Behind the door, is a tunnel leading to the hidden passage in the Frobisher Library and other places in the House, which can only be opened by the Thoth Amulet since Thoth is the god of knowledge and writing. After pressing the button located at the end of the tunnel, the passage opens, a bookshelf moves and you can enter the library. The Falcon Amulet is based on this. 'The Chamber of Anubis' The Game of Senet The Sibunas must complete a game of Senet to get to the mask. A message left behind by Robert Frobisher Smythe was played once someone stepped onto the board. "The Golden prize will tempt the fool, the wise should heed this golden rule. This game of Senet you cannot win, only the wreckless will even begin. One wrong move will seal your fate, an end too dark to contemplate." If you land on a plate with an Anubis Mark on it, there's a chance of the Anubis statues defeating you and getting trapped in a secret cellar (which is located below Mr. Sweet's office). Nina gets sucked into the pitfall in House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls. Once Nina fell into the pitfall another recorded message left behind Robert Frobisher Smythe was played. "My warnings ignored now come the costs. 'Continue the task and all will be lost. 'But if fallen friends you wish to reclaim, 'you have no choice but to finish the game."' 'The key to open the Mask of Anubis panel' At the other end of the chamber was a box with two keys, one of which would open the case holding the mask and the other freeing those who had fell into the trap. Joy and Fabian choose to free the rest of Sibuna. Nina found a spare key in the Frobisher Library in the box meant to hold the Book of Isis. They had used the key to unlock the glass case to the Mask of Anubis, but it was eventually found out that the Mask in the panel was a fake. Nina's locket had revealed a message inside the Mask which was Robert's last trick towards hiding the Mask. "The true mask still waits hidden for all to see; the Portal of the mind awakes; the Paragon is the key." And Nina figured out that hidden for all to see refers the replica in the library but the replica was powerless, because it was incomplete without the Frobisher Gem inside the small crater in the forehead. 'Mask of Anubis' The seven deadly tasks are what you need to complete to open all the doors for the tunnels. The Mask of Anubis is supossed to be hidden at the end of the tunnels in the chamber of the Mask. The chamber of the Mask is the same place where the Game of Senet takes place. The Mask hidden at the end of the tunnels was a fake and the real one turned out to be the "replica" in the Frobisher Library. Category:Clues Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis